Kevin the Buizel
by SukottoDeragon
Summary: Fate is uncertain, or so they say. Mathias, a magician is willing to make a reading of Kevin, a former human who became a pokemon. Kevin will have to adapt and completely rid of his humanity while others are searching for him to discover the secrets of his transformation A sequel of Kevin and Buizel -The story's direction is randomized by using Tarot cards to define their fate -
1. Prologue

**-The story's direction is entirely randomized by using Tarot cards to define the fate of every character- **

...

_"When Mew had left, Corwyn and I spoke all night, we talked about what he had said in the past too me when I couldn't understand him, we also talked about my music and how Buizel had inspired me. We talked of more mundane things like food, the world, other pokémon. We spoke for hours and didn't realize how late it was._

_It was almost time to go to sleep, everyone was tired from today. Adam had set down sleeping bags for himself and me, he had put Cain and Marcus away at their pokeballs, but he let me and Corwyn out._

_"I'm not putting you two in pokeballs, mostly because I couldn't do that to Kevin, goodnight!" Adam said as he was sleeping. Corwyn and I had dragged the sleeping bag outside and out of the tent, the night was nice and the moon shone as brightly as it could. Corwyn was already inside the sleeping bag. We always went to sleeping hugging each other every night._

_I got inside with Corwyn and we hugged each other as we did every night._

_"I love you my dear brother," Corwyn said to me softly, I smiled and closed my eyes._

_"I love you too big brother."_

_I had no idea what tomorrow was going to await for me, but it was exciting to wonder. Tomorrow I begin anew, I will renew my life!_

_The journey might be only a bit more complicated now that I am not a human, learning to fully become a pokémon might be a challenge, but with my older brother Corwyn by my side, I'm sure he will be able to guide me into really being a pokémon in no time._

_My journey to understanding Corwyn was not the end, this has only begun!_

_**To be continued...** "_

_..._

The book closed shut at the hands of a man wearing red and white gloves, they were adorned in playing card suits. The magician that held the book sat in the room with an adult woman and what seemed to be the magician's pokémon, a braixen. The magician twiddled a stick similar to the one his pokémon held.

"My, a most interesting final chapter and a grand closure to it all," the magician said as he placed the book on top of the coffee table. The blue hardcover book was a work of fiction titled "Kevin and Buizel" and it was written by someone named Karen Lutra. "I must say that the book is quite spectacular."

Karen bowed slightly, as a pokémon documentary writer, she has always been proud in her writing skills. Karen has long flowing brown hair and blue eyes that would make you feel welcome anywhere, she wore an elegant aquamarine dress. With it and her house, it was easy to tell that water were her favorite pokémon type.

The magician grabbed a hold of the rice ball that had been served to him priorly. "A splendid job Mrs. Lutra! However, there are some issues with the work, but I am certain it's a first draft, no need to worry." The magician took a bite of the rice ball and ate loudly chewing with his mouth open.

Karen giggled a bit. "It's actually a second draft, but your criticism would be helpful now," Karen pleaded as she served some tea to herself and her guest.

"Well, having Mew appear was certainly too much, a well known trainer like Ash in the story, I think I remember that fella from some gyms, making a romantic tension between a doctor and his pokémon and facing Team Rocket and yet winning? All too incredible to believe," the magician scoffed, "I know you have written mostly about research on water pokémon Karen, but wanting to go on such a fantastical tangent may be too much," Mathias coughed, "not that I'm complaining, as you know, I am a lover of fantasy." Mathias said as he finished his rice ball, he licked the remaining rice pieces from his hands. The braixen alongside him chuckled along with the magician.

Karen sighed and held the book she wrote close to her. "He swears all of that happened," Karen said as she flipped through the pages to admire her work, "although I originally wanted to have the doctor and his lucario really love each other," Karen said shyly, both Mathias and the braixen chuckled. "Well, it was kinda cute imagining them together! But you know, that sort of thing is highly controversial, even if its merely fiction," Karen pondered to herself.

The magician laughed a bit, he then smiled. "We pokémon don't really care about those certain situations of love," The magician said as he tipped his hat up revealing himself, it was Mathias, the magician that helped Kevin back at Sunnyshore. "In any case, the way you hid some information so that Kevin can't be found was simply brilliant. I'm sure none would guess you reside near Veilstone city."

Mathias finished his tea quickly without forgetting to lick the insides of a cup, just like a regular pokémon. Karen raised an eyebrow at the action. As he licked the insides of the cup he noticed that he was watched, he slowly looked at Karen giggling, he did not know why she was smiling and wondered what was the matter, but he realized then what he had done, he simply shook his head shyly.

"Habits may die hard, but instincts are really a part of you," Kaiser stated as he raised his hat to give more eyesight, his eyes resembled the color of the skies. "Regarding my visit, you know already that I dropped off your son's letters that I had forgotten to deliver to you."

"Thank you Mathias!" Karen said happily.

Mathias turned to look at her. "However, regarding your concern on knowing what your son has done these last months …" Mathias said as he picked a pack of cardsfrom his large pockets.

Karen looked at the pack of cards puzzled, Mathias flourished the cards and made them fly from hand to hand, then they floated on top of his hands twisting and turning about, Karen gasped, she was delighted at such a display.

"I believe me and my brother can help you knowing what your son has been doing," Mathias said with confidence as Kaiser the braixen approached to strike a heroic pose, Mathias stared at his brother only slightly. Mathias spoke to Karen again, "my mother was a great delphox and told me many things, thanks to her-" Mathias's eyes glowed, they radiated a magical aura that Karen could not look away from. "-I learned how to become a seer," Mathias said with a more serious intonation.

_** "Let's just say that the art of divination runs in the family."**_

**- Prologue: Cards of Fate - **

_** "How did you think I was able to help and locate your son in the first place?" **_

Karen, Mathias, and his brother Kaiser sat on a larger dinner table, all knickknacks were set aside and the table was ready for the cards. Mathias shuffled his cards rather quickly, Karen had a hard time catching the pace of them, did they even exist at all?

"With this method, I can always find pokémon that I can aid, with the help of natural magic!" Mathias collected the cards around him and piled them into a deck in his hands, "I'd assume your husband, Mr. Lutra is not home, correct?" Mathias asked as he placed the deck carefully at the center of the table. Karen was still impressed by the entire display, but she shook her head, her husband wasn't home.

"Can you really see the future of my son?" Karen asked curiously, the art of divination was not something she had considered even existed. Yet again, her son did transform into a pokémon, "is it really possible to do this with... mere cards?" Karen asked skeptically.

"This form of reading is called "Tarot" and it uses cards of purified energy from the cosmos. I can't see the future, rather I can see events that transpired or that are about to happen a few minutes ahead, mostly because I am still practicing foresight," Mathias said as he divided the deck into three parts and reassembled them together, "it's going to take me some practice, but for now I can see about ten minutes into the future." The magician seemed to regret it.

"So everything you will tell me-" Karen said thinking to herself.

"-will have already happened. That is correct Mrs. Karen," Mathias said as he held his hand open for her. Karen stared silently, "Your hand please." Mathias smiled.

As soon as her hand approached, Mathias sparked into flames that shortly engulfed him and extinguished as fast as they came, he had turned to his true form, a braixen. Mathias as a braixen had big ears, a long snout and the cutest little paws, Karen giggled as she thought he was cute.

"A fire pokémon inviting me to hold hands, how kind and cute of you mr. braixen," Karen said as she not only held his paw, but she patted Mathias' head tenderly, "you are such an adorable braixen!" Karen shouted, Mathias was not amused.

"Mrs. Lutra, please! Card reading should be taken more seriously," Mathias said, "no matter how nice this actually feels, we can't keep... uh... how do you do it? I feel very comfortable!" Mathias asked as his tail wagged slightly, he had never been pet before, he loved it dearly.

Only few moments passed when Mathias pushed her hands away from him, there was work to be done. Karen went back to her seat realizing that this was not just a mere pokémon she was petting, "it's easier to channel my magic when I'm not disguised, you know," Mathias said as he picked up the card set again with his paws, "so I have to stay as this... adorable... braixen form." Mathias was shy, he thought that maybe he could be pet after the reading.

"Sorry, but you look too adorable not to pet!" Karen said with a laugh, Mathias sighed, his paw still extended to reach her hand. Karen took this more seriously now, she grabbed his paw and she noticed that the deck of cards was under their hands.

Two candles that were at the sides of the table suddenly lit inside the room, Karen didn't recall that she even had candles. The curtains closed one by one, Karen thought it was magic, but she saw Kaiser enter her sight and he saw him close the final curtain.

"Thank you brother. Now, that the mood is set, we can begin!" Mathias said as the cards below them glowed.

The room was lit solely by the candles beside them, Karen wasn't as skeptical as before, but she had her doubts. Mathias was ready to read. The room didn't have that much lighting, if it weren't for the cards glowing, she would only be able to see a bit of Mathias' face and nothing else.

"State your name." His tone grew calm and collected.

"Karen Lutra," she said without a stutter, "writer extraordinare!"

Mathias was silent for a few seconds looking at Karen puzzled, "Ahem, Mrs. Karen Lutra, what would you wish to know first?"

Karen thought for a moment, deciding, "I don't quite believe this can be done still, so if you may, I'd like a demonstration first," Karen said.

"Most certainly, I can tell you of the events Kevin had that have been written in your book." Mathias tapped her with his extra paw.

"That would be good, and a proof of what you can do," Karen said confidently.

The cards floated around Mathias one by one, three were highlighted by a strange blue aura, Mathias set these cards face down as he came by them.

"These have been the events of your son, as stated in your book," Mathias said as he and Karen looked at the three cards that have been put face down, the first card to Karen's left was turned first

_"As expected, The hermit."_ **-the hermit iii **

The card depicted Mewtwo looking back at us, he wore a brown robe, had a staff on his left hand and a metal container hanging from his right hand. The card gave the feeling of something distant to await.

"Mewtwo? What does this card do?" Karen asked.

"The cards are merely illustrated, so its not Mewtwo, as for what the card does, all of them just tell us what we need for the reading," Mathias said as he cleared his throat.

"Because we both know these events, I'll keep the reading brief," Mathias said as he waved his right paw atop of the card ever so slowly as if enchanting it.

Karen nodded, she was starting to get intrigued.

"The hermit represents the search of knowledge, the "who I am" per say. This card is also the search for the truth about himself," Mathias explained with a voice that fit the mood of the setup, he was a skilled entertainer and Karen was already highly invested.

"Yeah, and as we know, Kevin was looking for what he wanted this whole time. He ended up discovering that he wanted to become a pokémon," Karen stated as she glanced at the hermit card closely, her eyes shifted to the card in the middle, "so if the hermit is the past of what we know, this should be the present, correct?" Karen asked as she pointed at the middle card.

"Nicely done Mrs. Lutra! Indeed it is the present we will look on next." Mathias' card glowed and then turned over to reveal it.

_"Aha, Death."_ **-death xiii **

"D-Death!?" Karen startled.

"O-oh, no don't worry! It's not literal death!" Mathias tapped the card with one of his tiny fingers, "Death in tarot represents a moment of great change, transition to a new state, at times also sadness due to a great loss." The card was depicted with the imposing image of Yveltal with its wings spread, the pokémon that in fact represented life's end.

"Now that I think of it, my son became a buizel, and in turn, he lost his humanity, and I lost regular contact with my own son." Karen smiled, she was however a bit sad.

"And that's exactly what the card is telling us," Mathias said as he levitated the final card to the left, the future, "this card will more or less tell us briefly how all of his adventures have gone." Mathias flipped the card and set it atop of the table in a swift motion.

_"The Tower! And most fitting!"_ **-the tower xvi **

In the card, a large tower was hit by lighting, from the impact, many pokémon fell from great heights.

"It sure looks a bit unsettling, is my son okay?" Karen said a bit worried.

Mathias smiled, he sensed that "mother's concern" just like he had when he lived with her mother. "I'm sure he will be fine." Mathias focused in levitating something from under the table. As it came into vision, Karen saw that it was a giant shiny ball.

"By Arceus! What is that?" Karen exclaimed, she moved back slightly as the crystal ball was set delicately on top of the table near him.

"This is my crystal ball for readings, don't be alarmed." Mathias focused on the cards once more. "Now, when it comes to the tower we are speaking of life changing experiences, but most importantly, chaos," Mathias said with making a point on the word "chaos".

"So, my son had a life changing adventure that grew more and more dangerous?" Karen asked.

"Most certainly, and I am personally excited that this particular card turned around to pay us a visit!" Mathias shuffled the three cards back into the deck, the cards levitated around him above the table once more. "Do you trust in tarot readings now?" Mathias asked as he looked at her with the gaze of a seer.

"I have no doubts in my mind now, let's start!" Karen said, now with all her doubts cleared.

"Fabulous, because I have not heard a single story from Kevin on his recent adventures, and I'm dying to know!" Mathias said breaking the mood setup with a fist bump in the air. He was clearly excited and no serious reading would ever hide that from his smile, "after all, it's been a while since I've spoken to Kevin and Corwyn."  
><strong><br>*Shuffle***

***Shuffle***

**Until the next draw...**


	2. Chapter I

** -The story's direction is entirely randomized by using Tarot cards to define the fate of every character- **

A newspaper article reads "Kevin takes a long vacation after four shows around Unova." The person reading folds the newspaper, a female grunt from team plasma makes the paper into a ball and throws it away, she was upset and felt cheated.

Her outfit was that of a pokémon bandit, she wore dark greys and white clothes and had a big insignia of the same colors but with a bright blue letter "P"

"That's strange," the grunt said as she walked to her room. The cold facility was abandoned with only a few other grunts working alongside her. The female grunt pondered to herself, "How am I going to find this Kevin person now? I guess I'll just have to take a trip to Unova." The female grunt walked across the door. "So much for confronting him in Kalos." She smiled as she looked at a picture she pulled out from her pocket, it was Kevin and his buizel. "I have business to attend to."

Karen's house had become a true psychic reading place, the candles were yet lit and the ambience fit everything so well, Karen stared at the cards, she was just a bit impatient.

"So, where do you wish to begin?" The magician had asked Karen, who looked ever so invested in the fortune telling. It might've been the mood setup, the fact that a pokémon was talking to her, but it all was about knowing about her son, it had been months since she has had any knowledge of him and she was anxious to know.

"After my son spoke to Corwyn, I want to know all of the events of that. I heard he went to Canalave city so I want to know how that journey went for him," Karen said.

"Excellent, we shall start from the very beginning," Mathias said as the cards lifted from the stack once more to a twirling and elegant motion.

_** "A new journey awaits,"**_

**Act 1: The Journey****.**

**_ "a journey of vast opportunities."_**

Mathias picked up the glowing cards as usual, it might've seemed random, but fate had already been foretold.

"I have a good feeling about these three cards, they are all positive I believe." Mathias said with a smile on his face, Karen smiled as well, because if it is as the cards say, her son must have had a most wonderful trip to Kalos.

Mathias turned the first card around.

"Fortune and enrichment are bound to begin, the wheel of fortune has spun again."** - Wheel of fortune xi -**

The card depicted a wheel in the middle with four different unown pokémon as if it represented cardinal points. Around the wheel, a lucario gazes upon the wheel as it moves around it, a seviper is right besides the wheel, at the very top of the wheel was a shiny shinx gazing straight at us. There were also other pokémon close to the wheel including a milktank, litleo, pidgeotto, and Rayquaza.

"Is this related to money at all?" Karen asked.

"This reading is not as simple as before, there is a whole interpretation that can be done, and with my crystal ball, I will be able to see this moment in the past now that I know what to look for." Mathias' paws circled around the crystal orb, images started forming slowly until the images of a group walking were seen. "Now, the interesting part of the reading begins." The images of the crystal orb were ever so clear.

I can clearly see Adam's entire team walking a paved road towards Canalave, the sea smells of salt and the color is of hope and adventure. Now, after their adventures in-

"Wait, you can smell the sea?" Karen asked confused as to what was happening.

Mathias frowned and stared at Karen. "Mrs. Lutra, please. I am a performer, I must create the immersion," the braixen said angrily, he went back to focus on his crystal ball, "anyhow..."

After their adventures in Sunnyshore, their travels finally took them to Canalave, many boats were ready to go, even a cruise was to sail today. How lucky for Kevin and friends to have such an opportunity!

Kevin and Corwyn had taken their time to talk lengthily about their own experiences to each other, Kevin out of everyone could finally know what his new brother liked, hated and all he wanted to know for all these years, but also who he was in personality and most importantly his identity, but somehow he always knew.

I can clearly see Kevin's form, a buizel with a bit of extra fur on his head, and the oval whisker marks more long and flat than any other, talking to his new brother right now ever so happily.

"So what is the thing you ike the most about my music? I know you like my music, but I don't know why you enjoy them so much," Kevin had asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I love everything about your music! Did you really not sing for that reason though? I kinda wanted to hear your voice in some songs," Corwyn inquired.

"Well, first of all, my singing isn't that good."

"Yeah right, you had a great voice!"

"Haha, it was mostly because you were not able to talk to me, so I thought that not being able to talk myself in my music would make me understand you better," Kevin had replied, this was indeed the case and Corwyn smiled as he was reminded by this, his brother was a great friend as he has always known!

"I'm happy that you wanted to understand what I went through," Corwyn said with a smile, this sentiment made him glad. But then he had remembered that he was no longer a human. "You will still play music, even if you are transformed now, right?"

"Of course! It may take some time, but if anything I can use my dual tails you know," as Kevin said this, both of them laughed.

If you could see them with my own pokémon eyes you could tell that they shared almost everything, humor, happiness, music, it was perfect. Heck, if anyone would ask they would tell you that these two were born together. Some others thought the same about their brotherhood, a certain lucario and a pikachu watched from the back as they walked together.

"Oh wow look at that, they are chatting and chatting and chatting! This is so freaking super duper awesome!" Marcus, the pikachu said as he ran around Cain, the lucario. Marcus always spoke quickly and without pause so Marcus blabbered on and on about just how amazing Kevin and Corwyn are talking so much. Marcus still resembled his own wound marks in his ear and tail, those cuts Adam helped heal in the past.

Cain sighed as he cleaned his ear, "it is very fascinating that they can finally speak to each other, I honestly don't think that they will ever stop talking in a while," Cain stated, he resembled any other lucario. Cain carried Kevin's old backpack with him. He closed his eyes and focused on both buizels to see how their auras looked like, "hehe, they really look happy, even in spirit." Cain opened his eyes and smiled.

Both Kevin and Corwyn kept talking of their own experiences, and Corwyn mentioned a recent one. "I Don't know if Adam had done it before, but he petted me and it was so relaxing, I think you should have that experience too, now that you are like me." Corwyn smiled.

"Maybe Adam will pet me one day, I dunno how I feel about that stuff though, you know having been a human and all" Kevin said as he laughed a bit nervously.

"Nonsense! You are not a human anymore."

"Heh, I guess you are right."

"Of course I am, don't worry about it little brother," Corwyn said as he hugged Kevin.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was the younger one," Kevin said.

Adam stopped in his tracks and looked at everyone, he shook his head. "I really don't get how you guys are just outside and stuff, I have never left my pokémon roam around so much," Adam said still confused. He reached out in his backpack for Kevin's journal and a pen, this was the only way for both of them to be able to communicate.

Kevin wrote down on the paper "We just like to socialize with each other and talk! It's fun," Kevin's writing was difficult to understand considering he had transformed to a pokémon, but Adam was able to read it. Adam thought on this well, he remembered his charizard, maybe she would like to be out for a bit too.

Adam took his pokéball out and released his charizard, "go Grace, relax a bit." The pokéball opened and Grace was revealed. Adam sat down on the grass, "might as well relax a bit, we've been walking for hours," Adam said as he then laid on the grass and closed his eyes.

The charizard then, uhh ...

Mathias tapped lightly on the crystal ball, "this thing get's stuck from time to time, my apologies." Mathias tapped harder on the ball until the image of a charizard was revealed.

"Does this happen often?" Karen asked.

"It's a really old crystal ball, it might happen from time to time."

The charizard then roared loudly in joy, "I've been waiting so long to come out!" Grace stretched her wings and looked around, "where is Adam, aren't we going to fly now?" Grace then saw Adam laid down on the grass and frowned. "what is this all about?" Grace wondered, she was quite confused.

"I guess I convinced Adam to let you out for a bit," Kevin said as he approached the enormous charizard carefully, the rest followed.

"Who are all of you?" Grace asked, as soon as she did, Marcus crawled up on Grace, "Remember me? Me me me me me?" Marcus asked as he went from left to right atop of her shoulders.

"How could I forget such a little annoying pikachu like you?" Grace said as she giggled a bit, It's been a while after all.

Cain stepped forward, "I am Cain, Kevin's lucario, I can tell you are content at the moment, but you want to get moving, right?" Cain asked.

Grace didn't understand what was going on, her eyes shot wide open, "are you reading my mind?!" Grace asked scared.

"Oh, haha, hardly. I just sense you have a great aura within you," Cain assured.

Grace then looked at Corwyn, she was surprised to see him. "I know you, you are the buizel that my trainer had wanted so bad in the past. Wait a second, did that trainer really give you away to Adam? I thought you liked your trainer a lot!" Chraizard exclaimed.

Kevin quickly stepped forward as he wanted to explain, "yeah, about that." Kevin rubbed the back of his head. "I am Kevin." Grace was puzzled, but she then laughed at the situation.

"Hahaha, that's ridiculous! You are not Kevin! He is a trainer," Grace stated.

"A magical pokemon helped me, I chose to become a pokemon, and with that," Kevin hugged Corwyn, "I became his dear brother." They both hugged each other.

Grace took a few seconds to take this in, she shook her head, "but, but, what about being human? I see them and they are all like super awesome, and they are able to train us too!" Grace yelled, "they have all this metal magic and strange foods!"

Kevin was impressed how someone could accept such a fact so quickly. "That doesn't matter to me as much anymore honestly, I'm just very happy I can finally talk to Corwyn," Kevin said as he and his brother smiled.

Grace just couldn't believe such thing was even plausible, "wow, you really did change, didn't you?" Kevin nodded at this. "That's really interesting," Grace said still not believing what she heard.

Cain spoke, "I must say, that Kevin was very brave to give away his humanity just for his best friend," the lucario said, "I'm sure not many others would've done such a thing."

It was all exciting for our friends, they all talked about the joy of this moment that we have recounted endlessly by now, that he was a true pokémon as well, that they really were brothers, that it was true friendship. Kevin felt that he had more friends that he could finally understand, not only Corwyn. This constantly reminded Kevin how much he was going to learn of the pokémon world, this was just beginning.

"I'm so fortunate to have you guys with me," Kevin said to them all.

The chit chat was heard by Adam who was trying to relax, he was a bit apart from all of the pokémon, he couldn't understand a word they were saying. He sat up and looked at them. It was odd, but Adam finally understood what Kevin went through with his pokémon, it felt like he was missing out on something that was important.

Kevin spoke to Grace how Adam was sorry about making her train so hard, and apparently this was news to her.

Grace approached Adam as soon as she heard this, her trainer had no idea what she was feeling, but Grace was very happy knowing that her trainer cared more than she thought he did. Grace laid right alongside her trainer and so did all the other pokémon. Adam was surprised that all of them came by to sit along side him. Kevin and the rest thought that they shouldn't leave him alone.

"You guys are great," Adam said as he began to understand more the joy of being in company with pokémon. Adam had asked for a brief summary of their conversations to Kevin written down, and so he did.

As he was reading along the few pages Kevin had written, Adam saw that the buizel brothers were talking to each other, he felt as if Corwyn should be pet a bit, "Hey Corwyn!" Adam just wanted to catch his attention.

"Hey Corwyn, I think Adam wants to talk to you or something," Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what he wants," Corwyn said as he did not turn around to face Adam, he kept calling Corwyn. Adam got up and walked towards the two buizels.

"Hey Corwyn," Adam said to the both of them not knowing which one of the two it was until one of them turned his head around. Adam immediately picked that one up. "Alright, come 'ere buddy." Adam sat alongside Grace and had the buizel in his arms.

The buizel looked confused, but he felt comfy. Suddenly a hand ran across his back. The hand itself felt wonderful as it petted him, and at that moment the buizel felt so comfortable he had lost any desire to move at all.

His brother approached near both of them, he saw how his brother was being pet and he smiled happily.

"Hey Kevin, I'm just petting Corwyn, if you don't mind. Marcus used to like this when I had him with me," Adam said, "so I thought that maybe Corwyn would want to relax a bit." The buizel chuckled to himself. Adam didn't understand Kevin's chuckling at first until, "wait-" he looked down on the buizel he was petting and asked, "Kevin, is that you?" Adam asked as he petted the buizel he had in his arms, he just gave an audible and comforting "buuui." Kevin turned around and got on his back, he also wanted his belly to be rubbed a bit, or so it seemed.

"Kevin, but you are a human and-" Adam then pondered more about this, Kevin looked at him as he thought, "and you are a pokémon. You are a pokémon, and pokémon normally like to be petted," Adam said reassuring himself and he then looked at Kevin, he shrugged off any concern he had and he petted his belly. Kevin felt as if he was flying, he was definitely submerged in an enriching experience that made him now more like a buizel.

Kevin keeps being reassured that he is more of a pokémon than a human now. He let the feeling flood him, and he was able to relax.

The magician braixen stared at Karen from the other side of the table, his eyes were pleading something from her, but he didn't want to say.

"Aw Mathias, did you want to be pet again? Maybe a belly rub too?" Karen asked him as she laughed to herself, Mathias immediately snapped as she spoke.

"N-no! I never asked to be pet at all!" Mathias said as he looked away. "I don't want any soft belly rubs and nice snuggles at all," he said shyly while clearly lying.

Karen was definitely going to pet him later on, she knew he was definitely wanting to. "It's a bit strange to see my son being pet by someone, I got to admit." Karen sighed, she missed her son dearly and wanted to hug him, Karen cleared her throat, "in any case," Karen said with a smile, "I'm ready to see the second card."

Mathias looked back at Karen, he nodded. The braixen tapped on the card before turning it over.

_"The rules of a new world are of concern, The hermit shall show what we must learn."_ **- The hermit iii -**

"This card again?" Karen asked as she looked at the card with the Mewtwo, "but we already got this one."

"Well, sometimes cards do repeat when necessary, and I think I know exactly why the hermit has popped up again." Mathias rubbed the crystal ball with his paws as an image was beginning to form. "There is still something very important Kevin hasn't learned," Mathias said as he glanced into the orb.

Our dear friends had rested for a few minutes, but soon it was time to move, everyone was ready but Adam had something in mind that was bugging him, it was Kevin, but not because he was a pokémon. Adam looked down at Kevin, who was laid down on his lap relaxing.

"I've been thinking," Adam said, "Kevin, what kind of moves do you have?" Adam wondered to himself as he said that, he thought that maybe Kevin might have some interesting ones.

Kevin looked up at his friend Adam, he smiled and stood up from his lap. He got up to his feet looking rather jolly, Kevin used his both arms as if he held something and started strumming an invisible guitar while dancing in place.

"No, no, I don't mean stage moves or music moves, I'm talking about pokémon moves." Adam said, Kevin had stopped playing his invisible tune, and looked at Corwyn.

Kevin stuttered, "do you think I know any, brother?" Kevin looked at him as if he knew the answer.

Corwyn shrugged "who knows? Maybe you have some super awesome moves and stuff, like hyper beam," Corwyn said happily, although he then added, "well, the thing is that I've been using pokémon moves ever since I was a newborn, most of us do at least," Corwyn said. Kevin hadn't really thought of pokémon moves at all, it has been a few days of travelling and just yesterday since he spoke to his brother, he is wondering why the thought hadn't popped up before.

"I guess I could give it a try," Kevin said out loud, "besides, what if I am actually a really strong pokémon?" Kevin said excitedly. Adam saw this on Kevin and he got pumped.

"Okay Kevin, let's try something simple. Try using water gun!" Adam ordered Kevin, "uhh, I mean, you can do it if you want to Kevin." Adam didn't want to order Kevin around like some pokémon.

Kevin remembered how the move looked like in his head, he had seen his brother using the move against gym leaders in Kalos thousands of times, he could do this easily, or so he thought. Kevin took a deep breath and imagined himself launching water from his mouth, and after he attempted to expel it ...

... nothing but air.

Kevin couldn't understand what was happening, wasn't it just something as simple as spitting water from your mouth?

Karen chuckled and shook her head, "oh dear, oh dear. My poor little son, and here I thought he had read my research books on water pokémon," Karen said, she looked back at Mathias, "many pokémon attacks require a lot of their own biology in order to perform."

"I do agree, making pokémon attacks happen is much more difficult than humans normally think. Should I resume my reading?" Mathias asked, Karen nodded.

"Kevin, my friend," said Cain the lucario as he walked near, "it's not that simple to perform pokémon moves. It usually takes training, and some of the moves actually come from your body," Cain stated. "Remember that it took me many tries before I could master aura sphere."

"It's true brother!" Corwyn pated Kevin in the back. "You see, a lot of us water pokémon can generate water from within," Corwyn said as he was pointing around Kevin's chest, "and it is around ..." Corwyn said as he aimed with his paw, he then pressed his finger at the middle of Kevin's chest, "here! This is where you make water and shoot it out." Corwyn then smiled at Kevin, "try again, brother."

It was not as easy as learning something new on the guitar, but Kevin was sure that he at least wanted to try again. "Okay, here goes!" Said Kevin as he stood well on his ground and tried to make the water accumulate on the center of his chest. However, he didn't manage to make any water at all. He inhaled again and focused really hard to make water. Nothing again, was he doing something wrong?

"Hey Kevin," Corwyn said to Kevin to get his attention, "think about it like a fountain from inside your own lungs." Corwyn smiled.

"Like a fountain," Kevin thought to himself, he inhaled once again, tried to imagine as if there was a stream of water from a sink pouring inside him like a water balloon. He felt as if he had another set of lungs that expanded from his own chest, it was water pouring from inside, Kevin felt as the water quickly rose and got to his mouth. At that moment, the water Kevin had made quickly escaped him, he coughed out the water and then let the water flow from his mouth to the ground. It wasn't a lot that he managed to make, but he chuckled at his little accident. "Well, that was something! I was scared for a second." Kevin was a bit embarrassed.

Corwyn told Kevin that he had to hold the water in his mouth, the pressure then would allow him to spit the water out with force. Adam in the back just watched curiously as to what everyone was saying, once again. Adam told Kevin to not give up and do his best.

Kevin indeed wanted to try again with his very best, his brother backed off and observed. "Here we go again," Kevin said and then quickly inhaled deeply, feeling that flow of water fill him from within once again, this time he held the water in his mouth as his chest expanded. Kevin felt as if he was about to explode with water, he feared he would hurt himself if he kept the water in. He launched the water from his mouth but it was weak and it didn't reach a decent distance at all, it looked more like a water hose.

"Well," said Corwyn, "it's a start."

Adam sighed, maybe Kevin wasn't as strong for water gun yet. Adam tried to remember what other pokémon moves would be learnt at a earlier moment. "Hey Kevin," said Adam, "try using quick attack!" Adam said as he cheered Kevin on.

"Quick attack? How can you even run at those speeds?" Kevin asked to himself, Cain and Marcus both stepped close to him in hopes to aid him.

"Quick attack is a move that requires great composure and speed, your body should be able to move as lightly as you can imagine to then quickly recover your weight at the final moment to strike," Cain explained as he displayed his primary running pose and then punched forward," a most useful skill indeed," Cain said as calm and collected as always.

"Yeah yeah! You run super duper quick and then you strike 'em! It's easy, you just gotta run and run and run and then BOOM! You hit your target quickly!" Marcus said as he ran around Kevin, he tried to follow Marcus with his eyes, but it was a lost cause, he was very quick on his feet. Marcus suddenly appeared right behind Kevin, "Get it?!" Marcus yelled scaring Kevin quite a bit.

"Uh, I think so."

Kevin attempted to run as quickly as he could. The first few tries seemed alright, but then he ran as quickly as he could and tripped with a pebble falling flat on his face. Adam face palmed, there was certainly another skill he could know.

"Kevin," Adam said, "try using water sport, maybe?" Water sport was an even earlier move than quick attack, he must surely know this one, or so Adam thought.

Kevin was told that move was just getting himself soaked with water, it couldn't possibly fail now, could it?

Kevin attempted to soak himself with water just like how he tried using water gun before, but he didn't get enough water to soak himself. Corwyn showed him the move, he had made particles of water appear around him getting him soaked almost instantly, it was like the water had escaped the pores to get his soaked as quickly as he could. Kevin tried the same thing many times, but was unable to.

Adam face palmed and remembered an even more simple move than most baby pokémon should know. "Kevin, use growl maybe?" Adam said already questioning and losing hope of Kevin even knowing anything.

All the pokémon around Kevin growled letting him know that he should know this for sure, it was a basic move. As he tried to growl, only a tiniest and cutest "bui" came out, as everyone was silent, his adorable pokémon sound echoed the woods.

"Aaaaaw!" said his friends in unison. Kevin's face flushed rapidly, this was worse than ruining a guitar riff on stage. "What do you expect? I'm a musician!" Kevin exclaimed.

Adam just shook his head and lost all hope at this point. "Please tell me you at least know sonic boom," Adam said. Sonic boom was a move that every single buizel normally knows, if Kevin didn't know this move, it would mean he didn't know any moves at all. Kevin looked at Adam and shook his head and shrugged.

That was it, Kevin had no pokémon moves.

Corwyn comforted his brother. He was possibly the weakest pokémon in the team.

"We should be heading out to Canalave anyway." Adam said as he packed his stuff and walked. Kevin sighed to himself, there was still a lot of things he didn't know about being a pokémon, mainly the pokémon powers that they all have.

After minutes of walking they had at long last reached Canalave. Adam has asked if he could put all the pokémon to their pokéballs as it made Adam uncomfortable, he didn't want them to be stolen. They all agreed and were put back in their pokéballs except for Kevin and Corwyn.

They had walked through the streets for a while until Adam quickly entered the pokémart, both the buizel brothers followed inside. The mart was empty at the moment, so the person at the counter was free, he greeted Adam immediately.

"Good day young trainer, what could I do for you?" The owner asked, he glanced at the two buizels on the floor, "are those your pokémon? They look so happy together!" The owner said.

"Well," Adam said as he chuckled a bit, "yeah, these two guys are mine." Adam leaned on the counter, "I was wondering if you had any TMs," Adam asked.

"Certainly, we also have the storage cubes available so that you can apply them," the owner said.

"It's fine, I already own the storage device."

Adam bought some technical machines before they all went to the boat to finally travel to Kalos.

"Remember to install the cube with the technical machine disc provided," said the clerk.

Adam looked at the technical machine storage device, it was a cube shaped contraption that supposedly held the TM inside. "Don't worry, I've done it several times already, uh, thanks!" Said Adam before leaving the store. Corwyn looked at some of the technical machines on display, he tilted his head and after a while he poked at Kevin.

"Hey brother, what's a TM?" Corywn asked curiously.

"It stands for technical machine," Kevin explained, "trainers buy them when they want to artificially infuse a move to a pokémon."

"Hey, maybe he bought it for you!"

"Heh, that's probably the case," Kevin said a bit nervously. "I might learn a move, maybe."

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure you know other kinds of skills and maybe even pokémon moves."

"Yeah, you are probably right!"

"We will be battling each other in no time!" Corywn said excited.

Kevin was a bit uneasy, "hehe, I'm sure you will already beat me with your hyper beam."

"I can beat you without the hyper beam!" Corywn said, he then attacked his brother with a very light water gun attack and soaked him, "I win!" Kevin looked at Corwyn and used water gun on him as well. Both of the buizel brothers laughed at each other and hugged.

The image on the crystal ball was starting to fade out. Mathias tapped on the glass attempting to get the image back as if it were some sort of old television set. The image faded and the glass was back to its original state.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Sometimes a card can only tell so much about a situation, which is why we must pick up the next one."

"Oh well," Karen said, "at least my son seems happy for now, but I'm sure he will learn pokémon moves sooner or later."

"Or he might've already learned them, let's check the final card." Mathias tapped on the last card that remained on the table. "I have a pretty good idea of what this could be," Mathias said.

The final card turned around, Mathias took a quick glance at it and his smile widened and his eyes glared excitedly.

_"The fool, everything is possible._" **- The fool 0 -**

Mathias kept smiling, the fool card depicted Keldeo itself on the edge of a cliff looking at the distance and pointing with its horn close to the shining sun, with a bag around his neck and a growlithe close by.

"This is a card I never expect, but one that I am always happy to see," Mathias said happily as he stared at the card.

"Is it good?" Karen asked with curiosity.

"Good doesn't begin to describe why this is great, this card opens a grand span of possibilities, it is the most powerful card in the deck, but at the same time it is the worst card in the deck," Mathias explained, Karen was confused at the explanation. "The most powerful card is usually the world, but it is beaten at times by the fool due to its nature of making anything possible," Mathias tried to explain, he scratched the back of his ear. "I'm not sure if this explains why this card is so grand."

"Yeah, of course." Karen lied still puzzled at everything.

"In any case, you will understand soon enough once we get to the end of this reading," Mathias said as he rubbed on the crystal ball again until the image came to both of them once again.

Adam, Kevin and his brother had already boarded the boat and were well underway to Kalos. The sea looked marvelous as they drifted into it, many wingulls flew across the sea and it is a beautiful spectacle to behold, the sun was about to set at the horizon and it reflected it's beautiful warm orange colors. Kevin was already tapping his foot up and down thinking of a song he could play for his friends. "Vermillion tomorrows, yes, that title will suit well," thought Kevin as he imagined the notes in his head.

It was going to be an exciting trip for all of them for the following day, Adam had bought a two bed room for the trip, one for himself and one for his friend Kevin and his brother of course. Kevin was absolutely delighted at Adam's gesture that he hugged him this time, and so did Corwyn. The sun had finally gone and night rolled by painting the skies of darker blue. Adam and the two buizels walked towards their assigned room to stay.

The room wasn't the biggest thing in the world, but it was big enough for Adam and the two buizels to fit inside. Adam had brought out the technical machine box we had seen earlier and he put it on top of the table, he used the disc and uploaded the information of it within the box, it started to glow as it finished and displayed a number on the front with a displpay. Adam stared at both of the buizels and looked at them attentively. "Alright guys, I'm not playing mix match this time. Which one of you is Kevin?" Adam asked as he looked at both of them like an annoyed dad.

Kevin didn't quite understand why he wasn't recognized as easily, he could recognize every other pokemon, he didn't quite understand that its because he is a pokémon that he is able to tell the differences easier. Both Kevin and Corwyn pointed at each other jokingly. Adam face palmed.

"Come on guys! I just want to give Kevin a new move," Adam said with exhaustion.

Kevin then stepped forward to let Adam know it was him, he spoke to him, but Adam didn't understand a word he said. Adam picked buizel up and the technical machine box as well. Adam held the box on top of Kevin, he wasn't nervous though as he knew how it worked.

Adam opened the box and glowing particles fell unto Kevin, they disappeared within him and that was it. Kevin felt as if the water container inside his...

"That organ has a name you know, it's-" Karen was about to say when Mathias coughed loudly to stop her.

"I know what it is called, may I please continue with my reading?" Mathias said a bit irritated, Karen then obliged.

Kevin felt as if his water sac inside him began to warm up, Kevin was a bit scared of this but the sac cooled off quickly. Kevin had no idea that technical machines felt this way, what kind of TM was be imbued with? Kevin quickly realized what it was.

"I learned how to use scald! ... perhaps," Kevin said unsure.

"What do you mean perhaps?" His brother asked.

"I don't know how these things really work, what if it was a waste?" Kevin asked worried.

Adam stood up and opened the window, "the TM I gave you was scald, Kevin. It was the only one at the store, but we gotta check if it worked on you," Adam said as he made way for Kevin to use scald outside the window, "we don't want to throw water in the room now"

Corwyn stood right below the open window and pointed upward, "you can do it Kevin, you are my brother, we are both pretty cool buizels!" Corywn said to inspire Kevin.

Kevin thought that since he probably knows scald now that he should focus his inner sack to be more of a fountain combined with a furnace. Kevin inhaled and drew a part of the heat of his body inside him to focus it on the sac to heat the water, the rest of his body chilled slightly as he lost a bit of his inner warmth and his sac was burning hot, after a while he shot the water from his mouth.

The water aimed directly outside the window, unfortunately the water stream made an arc and hit Corwin directly from above. As the water stream ended, Corwyn stood in place in pain clenching his teeth, needless to say, the floor was a mess.

Corwyn screamed and ran in circles in pain, he then fell on his stomach with his tongue out. "That burns!" Corwyn said as he laid on the ground.

Kevin ran quickly towards his brother to see if he was okay, "oh no, oh no. I'm sorry bro!"

Corwyn stood up and used water sport around himself, the particles of water sprouted around his body and seemed to cool him off. "I'm okay, it was just a little hot, that's all!" Corwyn said while smiling, he did seem a bit hurt however. "Kevin, that was amazing!"

Kevin's mouth opened happily in awe. "R-really?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yes little bro, you learned a pokémon move! Although your aim is terrible," Corwyn added as he made Kevin take notice of the wet floor, "we gotta work on your water pressure and aim." Corwyn smiled.

Adam looked around for something to clean the floor with, "oh my Mew, this is a mess!" Adam said as he picked a bunch of towels and threw them on the floor. "There, problem solved." The towels damped almost immediately, "damn."

A few damped towels later, the floor was dry again, Kevin had found a way to apologize for what he did earlier. He had wrote to Adam that he wanted him to relax as well, so he filled a container from the washroom with hot water so that he could soak his feet with, perfectly making it an excellent way to relax after a long day of walking.

Adam had gone to eat at the cafeteria provided by the ship, in the meantime Adam had served both the Buizels and the rest of the pokémon food for them in the room, Grace was let out for a few minutes to eat but had to get back in the pokéball, a pokémon of her size was not really allowed in the ship. They all enjoyed their time talking together, Corwyn couldn't stop talking about how Kevin "burnt me so hard that he beat me," it was a complete exaggeration by Corwyn, but Kevin didn't mind, his brother was just being playful about it. They all ate well and spoke of their old adventures. Of things like when Marcus ran so quickly one day that he got stuck on a tree stump, on how Cain has enjoyed and been inspired by Kevin's music to develop his own inner aura and how Corwyn remembers the time he met Kevin, his new brother. After the long conversations between them, Kevin had a surprise for everyone.

"Guys, I made a song for us all when the sun was setting," Kevin said as he went to his own bag. "It's gonna be cool!"

"I saw you tapping your feet earlier today. Oh boy, another song by my good little brother!" Corwyn said very excited.

"Oh my Mew! Yes yes YES YES YEEES!" exclaimed Marcus quite rapidly while running about.

"I can't wait to hear your outstanding tunes yet again," said Cain calmly.

Kevin had his smaller makeshift guitar made by YOURS TRULY...

"Wow, really?" Karen said a bit frustrated.

"I am just a good ol' braixen who is proud of his work," said Mathias.

... and then Kevin played.

His music tasted of summer while his melody sounded like sea. A beautiful serenade that felt as warm as the tropics. It was upbeat, but not too quick; it was calming, but not as slow. It felt perfect, his song resonated through everyone's hearts. All of Kevin's friends hummed at his tune, he made Marcus stand still to admire the tune; Cain couldn't stop tapping his foot in joy. He made them all explore the best qualities of themselves and with that it brought the everlasting joy of their unbreakable friendship.

Minutes later, the tune ended, and his friends didn't notice as the music broke to silence, they were so entranced that they lost the notion of time.

"These are the "Vermillion tomorrows" for us all, for our now ever stronger friendship. I dedicate this tune to all of you," said Kevin as he left his guitar back at the back. Everyone applauded him.

"That was quite swell," said Corwyn.

Kevin smiled at all of his friends.

It was way past night, Adam had come back from eating and he was exhausted for today, he went to the washroom to get changed and got into his sleeping clothes, he quickly went to bed and wished Kevin goodnight not before putting Marcus and Cain in their pokéballs. It didn't seem like he met anyone when he was at the ship eating.

Kevin and Corwyn, both feeling the weight of exhaustion, went to sleep together as they always have. The both of them hugged each other.

"Hey Corwyn, brother," said Kevin.

"What is it?"

"I still can't believe it, I can't believe I have become a pokémon."

"Oh, you still can't believe it, huh?"

"Sometimes I think I'll wake up having to go to the next concert at Sunnyshore, haha."

Corwyn snuggled with Kevin, "I get it. But listen, this is real, you are my brother now." Corwyn hugged him tightly. "Sometimes I... haha, it's silly really."

"What is?"

"Whenever we dream together, whenever we speak together, ever since you agreed to be my brother." Corwyn started to tear up, "I imagine that we've always been buizels together, that we were born from the same family, that you have always been there for me."

Kevin hugged his brother tighter, "I love you brother," said Kevin.

"I do too, brother. We will be together from now on and nothing is going to-" Corwyn yawned, "stop us."

"I can't wait to know what kind of pokémon stuff I can learn next, who knows what is out there for me." Kevin said softly awaiting a response from his brother, but he was sound asleep, Kevin closed his eyes and let the warm embrace of his brother carry him to his own dreamland. "I'll live the rest of my life as a pokémon, it's how it should be," Kevin said softly as he drifted away.

The cruise went to Kalos peacefully in the night, at the water horizon a small light shone throughout the night cutting the darkness. It was Lumiose, a city of beautiful possibilities.

Mathias picked up the cards that were laid down. Karen smiled.

"Some people say that falling in love is the biggest bond ever, but it is friendship that sometimes spawn the grandest love." Karen smiled as she recounted her dear Kevin playing with his pokemon when he was younger. Mathias nodded at Karen, she was right on what she said, he and his brother Kaiser also share a similar bond. Karen was about to get up from the table, "now, if you excuse me for a few minutes, I'll make some time." Mathias coughed to catch her attention.

"We are not quite done Mrs. Lutra, please sit." Mathias put only the two first cards back in the deck and shuffled them, they levitated around once again and another three cards glowed. Mathias quickly set them down.

"Another reading?" Asked Karen.

"No, you see, there is one more thing we must check, just because of The fool," said Mathias as he looked at the cards face down. "Possibilities exist, and the cards tell me that these are the new people our friends shall meet, based on these new cards." Mathias turned the first card.

_"A knowledgeable teacher."_ **- The hierophant v -**

A mega ampharos using a nice white attire sat on the chair accompanied by two mareeps right below, lots of white and pretty flowers adorned the place.

He flipped the next one, this card tumbled over before it was properly turned.

_"A being with a tough decision."_ **- The lovers vi - **

The card depicted two pikachus of opposite genders enjoying each others company while a togetic with a leppa berry in its hands gave the whole scene brilliance from above.

Mathias flipped the final card, and it came inverted.

_"A strong enemy."_** - ᴉᴉᴉʌ ɥʇƃuǝɹʇs ǝɥ┴ -**

The inverted card showed a gardevoir sitting next to Entei looking at the distance as the sun shone above.

"What do these cards mean?" Karen asked.

"Our friends will meet them, these people that I just mentioned will encounter our friends very soon," Mathias said as he focused on his crystal ball.

"Can we know who they are somehow?" Karen asked.

"Yes we can, let's see." Mathias focused on the crystal ball until an image appeared.

The image of a young lady of blonde hair and blue eyes waiting at night near the docks, the cruise ship Adam traveled in was far but about to arrive, she seemed upset but also quite mellow, the image faded.

The image of a large man that also had blonde hair, wore a soul badge purple shirt and had a camera with him, he adjusted his glasses sat at the table of a cafeteria while looking around and writing down something on a napkin, the image faded.

The image of a common buizel sleeping near the shores, the buizel had a single spot on her back, she was very lonely as there were no other pokémon in sight, and by the looks of it, no trainer. All that was on site were the docks. The image faded and the crystal ball went back to normal.

"Was that the order of them? Could this mean that..." Karen was saying when Mathias interrupted quickly.

"It would seem that the blonde girl awaiting at the docks will teach some things to our friends, while the photographer will have to make an important choice regarding them, the buizel we saw is apparently their strong enemy." Mathias said thinking about what he saw, "but how could she be a strong enemy? This is about to get interesting." Mathias said with more seriousness this time, an enemy was no joke, and if the feeling of the cards were right, this female buizel was going to be a huge omen to their entire trip.

** *Shuffle***

***Shuffle***

**Until the next draw...**

Their readings had ended for now, Karen was putting the kettle on the kitchen while Mathias and Kaiser were both sitting on the couch in their original pokémon form. They were talking on their past and how their brotherhood isn't as strong as Kevin and Corwyn.

"And we are blood related, it makes me feel like I'm not trying," Mathias said resentful.

"No worries!" said Kaiser in human language, "you has taught I well!" Kaiser smiled, Mathias was shocked.

"You learned the common human language? Amazing!"

"Not many I afraid."

"You'll learn easily, don't worry."

Kaiser said in pokémon language that it was all thanks to him, the magician smiled.

Karen approached the couch and looked down on Mathias, he was laid down sideways using the entire big couch.

"Okay mr. braixen, put your feet down, I want to sit too," Karen said.

Mathias moves his feet to the floor, as soon as Karen sits down she picks Mathias up. "Wait, what are you doing?" Mathias said as his legs wiggled about as he got picked.

Karen held Mathias on her lap and began to pet him, Mathias was about to say something but he quickly gave in to the comfortable feeling, his back was stroked by Karen.

"Ugh, I hate this so much, "Mathias lied as he turned around showing his belly for Karen to pet, Mathias was going to be able to relax for a few minutes before the next reading. "Oh brother I'm in pain," Mathias joked, "save yourself."

Kaiser approached Karen and asked, "may I next?" Karen was surprised that Mathias' brother knew to speak, she nodded as she completely controlled the older braixen with her constant petting.

"Now, who wants a poké snack after this?" Karen asked playfully.

Kaiser quickly raised his paw and jumped. Mathias remained quiet for a few seconds, his stomach grumbled. "... I do."


End file.
